Got to be
by holycitygirl
Summary: J/H Hyde's thoughts


Disclaimer:  I don't own anything 70's show related.  But I wish I still had that hideous couch my parents use to own and that damn black velvet Elvis portrait. My dad's van was stylin too.  It had the inexplicable ladder to the top and the bed in the back.  Now that was class...

Summary:  More Hyde's thoughts on his and Jackie's relationship.  I promise I have a Jackie POV finished.  I'm just polishing.

Credit:  The song is one of my favorites.  It is called Pink Lemonade, by the band Jump, Little Children.  

**Got to be**

****

_I'm feeling funky_

_Like a monkey_

_I'm the one when it's sunny_

_Be my sugar bunny honey_

_And we'll ride_

_It's absolutely hot outside_

_Need a drink?_

_How about that glass of pink lemonade?_

_It's just the shade of your lipstick _

_So hick I love it_

Everybody thinks I don't feel.  They all think that because of my blasé attitude, my pistol quick burns that exclude no one, and my Zen mantra –that somehow I can block my emotions.  And I guess in a way I encourage that.  It is better for me if they think I don't care. That way they won't feel pity for me – which I don't need.  Or try to protect me- which I don't want.  It is real easy for people to look at a guy in my situation and feel those two things.  But I'm not having it.  I'm not a baby like Foreman.  He needs attention and love and coddling.  He's open to all that crap.  Me I just want to be left alone.  See after my parents left I figured out –that that is how I was gonna end up anyway – so might as well enjoy it.  Families and loved ones were just useless anyway.  If you had them, like Foreman, they just stayed on your case all the time.  And if you didn't –well you didn't.  I didn't miss them that was for sure.  And after awhile I started thinking of Red and Kitty as sort of my pretend parents.  It was a good situation all in all.  They fed me, put a roof over my head, you know all the perks without actually having to share a gene pool.  And that way I didn't have to put myself out there again.  The Foreman's _couldn't leave me. I was in there house.  Not that I would care if they did.  They are good people and all but…I am an island – a deserted one.  Well until she came along.  Then everything changed.  She was my buddy's girl, my arch nemesis and the last person I would have expected to get under my radar.  But she did.  And in one short summer I found my world turned inside out.  And painted pastel.  _

_I like my room a mess_

_I confess_

_It's the stress of you _

_Sitting over there_

_Sitting in my rocking chair_

_Back and forth and_

_Back and forth and_

_Back_

_Come on now cut some slack_

_I'm going stark raving mad_

_You're so very bad_

_To do what you do_

_Your old tricks are new to me_

_I'm easy_

_I'm an airhead when it's breezy_

_I don't like it if it's cheesy_

_Your scent makes me dizzy_

_It's time to get busy_

_Cause we have all day_

_Come outside and we'll play_

Jackie is like a puppy.  Cute and annoying and something you don't expect to grow on you.  I had always thought she was hot.  But her penchant to talk too much and her foolish love of Kelso always pissed me off.  I mean how many times can a guy cheat on you before you realize it ain't true love?  And every time he hurt her she came running to me.  I never understood it.  But I found myself not hating it. We gave it a shot after I went crazy and punched that jerk she was trying to make me jealous with on Veteran's day.  But we both claimed not to feel anything.  And then she went back to that moron Kelso and I had to not care again.  But that is what I do.  I had absolutely no problem with that at all.  

_Such a tease_

_What a flirt _

_T-shirt and short skirt_

_And those cute little toes_

_Yummy yummy some of those_

_Little piggies gone to market_

_Am I sick?_

_Right on target_

_Hey man tell me how you got here_

_In your gear_

_Looking like a princess_

_Why you wanna impress a toad like me_

_Kiss me I'll be charming_

_Disarming _

_I'm funny but alarming_

_I'm starving_

So needless to say –it had more to do with the boredom or the hypnotic power of that big giant wheel of Bob Barker's –than any real need that compelled me and Jackie's summer long make out session.  But when Foreman and Donna found us out that should have been it.  My cue to not care.  I should have burned her, burned them for burning us and went back to being Zen master apathy.  But I didn't.  And it wasn't because I loved her.  I don't.  But maybe I like her.  Maybe I always did a little.  Because she's like a puppy man.  Cute, soft, yep annoying, but also loyal and loveab-I mean likeable.  And she believes in me for some reason.  She imagines I can have a bright future.  And she imagines herself in it.  Hell that is more than anyone else has done.  Most people I love don't even want to be in my present.  CARED!  I meant care for.  Cause I do care for her.  I wouldn't have forgiven her for calling Kelso her boyfriend and taken her to that damn dance if I didn't.  I wouldn't want a future with her.  I would have walked away.  But I didn't because deep down I believe her when she says she loves me.  And I might just be opening myself up to needless pain or being a pansy ass whupped boy like Foreman – but for once I don't care.  


End file.
